Haircut
by Songstone
Summary: It seemed that with every inch Sasuke's hair grew, the more people began to refer to him as a girl. This just could not continue.


**Haircut**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: I WROTE SOMETHING! ZOMG! 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

"Your little sister is so cute!" Normally, phrases like that were seen as compliments. People would thank the person who had just flattered their younger sibling in most cases.

However, this was not the case for Itachi Uchiha.

The nine-year-old was becoming increasingly more irritated with every passing day. So what if his younger brother's hair was longer than most boy's? One should still be able to tell his gender.

However, it seemed that with every inch Sasuke's hair grew, the more people began to refer to him as a girl. They even called him such names as "young lady" and "Itachi's little sister."

Sasuke was young, only four-years-old, and didn't really take much offense in the mistakes people made. It never bothered him. But it irritated his older brother immensely.

This just could _not_ continue.

- - -

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice came from the doorway. He rapped his knuckles on the wood of his younger brother's door lightly before he entered, shutting the door behind himself. "I need to see you about something."

The younger Uchiha brother looked up from the book he had been reading and smiled wide when he saw his brother standing besides his bed. "Nii-san!" He chirped, bouncing on his bed as he shifted to his knees to look up at Itachi. "What is it?" He asked.

The elder brother tilted his head down at Sasuke. The boy's bangs were already way beneath his chin, as was the rest of his hair. He'd been refusing haircuts lately, which was strange. And their parents weren't forcing him, which only made the situation worse.

Itachi gave a light smile as he pet the boy on the head gently. "I need you to do me a favor. Think you can hold still for a few minutes for me?" He asked.

Sasuke's eyes shone excitedly as he nodded. He was always eager to train with his brother, or just be around him in general. Now that Itachi had come to _him_ asking for a favor, he was even more enthusiastic. "Sure! What do I need to do, nii-san?"

"Turn around." Itachi made the motion with a finger. Sasuke near immediately spun around on his knees, facing the opposite wall to his door. "Now hold still." Itachi continued, placing a hand onto his brother's shoulder to stop the light bouncing he'd begun to do.

Sasuke froze, keeping a straight spine and holding near completely still. "What now?" He asked curiously, peeking over his shoulder.

"Look that way." Itachi said, turning Sasuke's head back to face the wall once more. "Now . . . don't move Sasuke." He reached behind himself, fishing through his weapon's pouch for a moment before he found what he needed. He brought his arm back in front of himself, tightly gripping a kunai in his hand.

"Nii-san, what're you gonna do?" Sasuke persisted, though he listened and kept still, looking straight ahead. His fingers tapped on his knees impatiently.

Moving closer to the bed, Itachi reached over, placing one hand onto Sasuke's head. He quickly gathered all of the dark locks together in his fist, holding them rather roughly, though it wasn't intentional.

Slowly, Itachi placed the blade of the kunai beneath the hair that he'd brought to the back of his brother's head. He tilted his head, nibbling on his lower lip lightly and keeping as steady a hand as he was able. "I'm going to cut your hair." He answered Sasuke. "Now don't move."

"You're what?!" Sasuke shrieked upon hearing what his brother had planned. He went to turn his head around, tried to squirm away from Itachi, though the grip on his hair didn't allow him much freedom.

However, the damage was already done. Itachi had brought the kunai upwards in one sweeping motion just as his brother had reacted.

There was a slicing sound and then Itachi was left holding handfuls of black hair while Sasuke whirled on him.

"Nii-san!" He accused, hands shooting up to cover his head from any further damage. "Wh-what-what did you _do!?_" He demanded, eyes welling up with tears as he stared in shock at his hair in Itachi's hands.

"Now, don't start to cry." Itachi warned, looking at the hair as well. He balled it up, holding it in his hand to dispose of later. "Move your hands." He ordered Sasuke.

"No!"

"Sasuke, move your hands." Itachi said in a firmer tone.

His brother pouted, but obeyed, removing his hands from his head.

The elder Uchiha blinked a bit in surprise. "Shit . . ." He swore in a whisper. He had apparently missed some of Sasuke's hair when he moved. He had long, chin length bangs on either side of his face.

Reaching out, Itachi snagged Sasuke's chin, tilting his head to one side, and then to the other. He had at least gotten the back cut properly. It was sticking up now from being cut in such a mannor, but that could be easily fixed. "Hm." He grunted, giving an approving nod. "You look fine." He told his brother, releasing him.

Sasuke just gaped up at him, running his hands through his bangs and then reaching back, feeling nothing but short spikes of once long, black hair. "Nii-san, you messed up my hair!" He shouted, looking hurt. "It looks funny!"

"No I didn't." Itachi replaced his kunai into his pouch and then turned on his heel to go and throw the extra hair away. "Trust me, Sasuke. It looks fine. You'll thank me later." He assured.

He shut the door after himself once he had exited Sasuke's room, ignoring the wails that had begun after he had left.

He didn't particularly care what his parents might tell him when they noticed Sasuke's new haircut. He was just pleased that now people would stop asking about his little sister.

**Songstone: This is something I wanted to write a long time ago. I was going through my old files and stuff and found this. It had one paragraph and it SUCKED EGGS. D: So, I edited a bit and...well...the rest just tumbled out. XD THIS is the reason why Sasuke has duck-butt hair. XD Blame his brother.**


End file.
